Let Him Go
by sdemijb
Summary: Jack decidió buscar respuestas acerca de su pasado, ya que no sabia que paso con su familia, así que busco el lugar en donde había despertado, ya que no recordaba donde fue el lugar exacto. Tras años de búsqueda llego a Arendelle, donde observo a la distancia un castillo, al acercarse, escucho a una niña llorar, al ir a la ventana se percato que esta parecía poder verlo.
1. Capitulo 1

Notas:

**Negritas**- Cantando(subrayado Elsa)

Capitulo 1

Por fin era invierno en Arendelle, todo era mejor que nunca, Anna y Elsa pudieron ser amigas de nuevo, aunque sabían que nada podría recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero Elsa se esforzaba para ya no recordar el pasado, y seguir adelante, pero el pasado la seguía atormentando con pesadillas, por esta razón Elsa decidió que debían seguir en cuartos diferentes, claro pero le oculto la razón y le puso miles de escusas.

Anna se despertó, abrió las cortinas, y fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermana.

-Elsa, estoy aburrida, ¿quieres hacer algo?- pregunto entusiasmada tocando la puerta

_**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? **__**  
**__**Ven vamos a jugar **__**  
**__**Ahora ocupada estas, hermana sal, parece que no estas… **__**  
**__**ahora somos amigas, bueno otra vez**_

_**por fin entiendo lo que pasó **__**  
**__**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? **__**  
**__**No tiene que ser un muñeco **_

_**Que piensas tu**_

Elsa se levanta de su cama

_**Si quiero hacer un muñeco**_

abre la puerta

_**En nuestra bici hay que pasear **__**  
**__**estaré todo el día aquí**_

_**Y Solamente junto a ti voy a estar **_

Elsa toma de la mano a Anna y corren bajando las escaleras

_**Hoy no hare nada aburrido**_

_**Haremos to-do lo que siempre hicimos**_

_**Si quiero hacer un muñeco**_

_**Ven vamos no esperamos mas tiempo**_

Salen del castillo y van hacia al bosque.

Ahí empiezan a jugar con la nieve que crea Elsa y se ponen a patinar

_**Vamos utiliza ya tu magia **_

_**Y **__**Ya sin ninguna restricción**_

_**Pues ya nunca mas tendrás que ocultarla**_

_**Pues todos ya lo saben**_

_**Y que mas da**_

_**Solo una vez mas**_

_**Y si hacemos un muñeco?**__**(**__** Y si hacemos un muñeco?**__**)**_

_**Uno de esos hay que hacer**__**(y uno de esos también)**_

_**Peligrosa era para la gente**__**(y ya no mas)**_

_**Pues por fin entiendo lo que paso**_

_**Cada vez que toques a mi puerta**_

_**Sabes que yo, al fin la abriré**_

_**Pues siempre quise abrirla**_

_**Pero e-llos, me lo prohibieron**_

(Elsa recordando a sus padres), le da la espalda a Anna

_**Yo quise abrirte **_

_**Aquella vez**_

_**Pero yo no me atreví**_

Anna toca el brazo de Elsa y la abraza

_**Dime si puedes entenderlo**_

_**El por que, no estuve ahí?**_

_**Y si hacemos un muñeco?**_

_**Sabes que si vamos no perdamos mas tiempo**_

**Al fin**

Llegan al castillo y se percatan que hay una fila de enorme de ciudadanos así que entran por la puerta de servicio.

-debemos repetir este día- exclamo Anna, mientras se dirigían hacia el trono

-Si, aunque ahora me tienes que ayudar con mis deberes-le dijo Elsa tratando de sonar seria, mientras se sentaba en el trono

-A si, que difícil-le dijo burlándose

-Hah, aunque no lo creas es una tarea complicada-

-Bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?- pregunto animada con sus manos detrás

Elsa indico que dejaran pasar a la gente ordenadamente.

Estuvieron dando soluciones a los problemas de la gente mediante una hora aproximadamente y Anna ya se estaba aburriendo de escuchar y de dar su opinión a Elsa.

-Bueno creo que es el ultimo- le susurro Elsa a Anna

Al abrir la puerta nuevamente entro un apuesto joven.

-Su majestad, princesa- hizo una pequeña reverencia-Permítanme presentarme soy el príncipe Edward del reino de las islas del sur -

Elsa y Anna no sabían que decir, se miraron mutuamente, preguntándose a que había venido.

-Vengo personalmente a pedir disculpas por el mal comportamiento de mi hermano, les aseguro que esta pagando por lo que les hizo- dijo mirando solamente a Elsa.

Elsa volteo a ver a Anna.

-No pensaras..- titubeo Anna

-No lo se- hizo una pausa.

-Entiendo que no quieran aceptarlas, pero era mi deber disculparme-exclamo con arrepentimiento aquel príncipe-Bueno me despido- al decir esto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Espera-exclamo Elsa. –¿Quisieras quedarte a cenar?-Anna la volteo a ver extrañada

-Sera un placer- hizo una reverencia. –Aquí estaré- se volvió a dar vuelta y se marcho.

-Elsa, ¿por que lo invitaste?- le pregunto exaltada

-Vino a disculparse personalmente , y además solo lo invite a cenar por cortesía- le dijo Elsa caminando hacia el gran salón

-Y porque no solo aceptaste sus disculpas- le siguió reclamando- ¿acaso te gusto?- Elsa se quedo parada pensativa, se sonrojo un poco y volteo a verla.

-No, Anna solo es una cena-se volteo y siguió caminando

-Su majestad-se acerco un guardia –afuera están 2 personas que quieren verla-

-¿Dijeron quienes son?-

-dijo ser la princesa del Reino de "Corona"-

-Déjenlos pasar-exclamo Elsa a los guardias que estaban en la puerta

Una chica con cabello castaño corto apareció, junto con un hombre que tenia un gran parecido a ella. Los dos caminaron hasta Elsa

Hicieron una pequeña reverencia

-Su majestad- exclamo la joven. –Mi nombre es Rapunzel, y el es Eugene mi esposo-.

Al oír esto Elsa se sorprendió ya que pensaba que era su hermano.

-Es un gusto conocerlos-exclamo Elsa.

Los guió hasta una habitación donde su papá tenia pequeñas reuniones.

-Por favor tomen asiento- hizo una pausa mientras se sentaban. –¿A que debo el honor de su visita?-les pregunto ya cansada.

-Bueno mi padre, me pidió que viniera a renovar el contrato que tenia con su padre, ya que el no pudo venir, porque no se encuentra bien de salud-

-¿Es algo grave?- pregunto Elsa algo angustiada

-No, no se preocupe- le dijo Rapunzel

-permítanme buscar el contrato, redactar uno nuevo y en cuanto lo tenga listo mando a alguien para que lo lleve-les dijo mientras se levantaba

-Si usted nos permite nos podemos quedar y nosotros llevárselo a mi padre-le comento a la reina

-Bueno, si así lo desean pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran-les abrió la puerta

y los guió a una habitación.

-¿Esta habitación es de su agrado?- les pregunto cortésmente

-Gracias- le respondió Rapunzel y Eugene hizo un ademan del agradecimiento

-En cuanto vayan por sus maletas, me avisan y mando a alguien a que les ayude-

-muchas gracias- contesto Eugene

-Por cierto dentro de una hora tendremos una cena con un invitado, para que estén atentos-

Rapunzel y Eugene fueron por sus maletas al barco, acompañados por un ayudante de la reina.

-Rapunzel ¿porque quieres quedarte?, ¿ no crees que es algo incomodo?- Eugene le reclamo susurrando

-Por eso estamos aquí, tenemos que decirle- le dijo con expresión enojada

-¡Que!, estas loca- exclamo enojado.-Si se entera nos va a matar, ya sabes los rumores que dicen por ahí-

- Eugene estas exagerando, no creo que es como los demás dicen, que no la viste-

-que crees que las personas que tienen poderes mágicos, ¿los demuestran?; yo cuando te conocí, pensaba solamente que estabas loca, y luego me di cuenta que tenias poderes-

Rapunzel le dio un codazo

-¿Son todas?- pregunto uno de los ayudantes que le servían a la reina

-Si, muchas gracias- les dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa

Al llegar se percataron que había llegado la visita de la reina, así que se presentaron y se sentaron en la gran mesa.

-¿Son familiares?- pregunto el príncipe Edward

-No- respondió –En realidad nuestros padres eran amigos-.

Elsa y Anna al escuchar esto se sorprendieron y se miraron mutuamente.

-Arendelle es hermoso, ¿no lo creen?- pregunto el príncipe mirando a Eugene y Rapunzel

-Si, es hermoso- contesto Eugene con una sonrisa falsa al final.

Dos de los meseros sirvieron la esplendorosa cena.

-¿Y como se conocieron?- pregunto Anna dirigiéndose a Rapunzel y Eugene

-Bueno..-comenzó Eugene dudoso de contar la historia de cómo se conocieron.

Rapunzel lo miro, en realidad es una larga historia, no queremos aburrirlos- dijo con una pequeña risa falsa al final.

Todos quedaron en silencio otra vez. Cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta y los guardias lo dejaron entrar sin preguntarle a la reina.

Era Kristoff, todos se levantaron y el dudoso se acerco.

-Permiso- dijo Anna mientras empujaba su silla un poco para pasar.

Fue hasta donde estaba Kristoff.

-¿Quieres cenar?- le pregunto cortésmente

-No, lo se, es que- miro su vestimenta

-Ven- dijo Anna mientras lo llevaba a rastras

-El es Kristoff- lo presento Anna

-Ella es Rapunzel la princesa del reino de corona y el su esposo Eugene y el es…-Hizo una breve pausa -el príncipe Edward-al finalizar se sentó en un nuevo lugar a lado de Kristoff

-Un gusto en conocerlo- dijo el príncipe Edward

Este acabo su cena y se levanto de la silla.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si bailamos un vals?- se inclino ante Elsa ofreciéndole su mano

-¿Me permite este baile?-le pregunto viéndola a los ojos aun inclinado

Elsa se quedo muda, y el tomo su mano, y Elsa se levanto

-Pero no hay música- exclamo Elsa tímida

-Por eso no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso-le respondió

De la nada tres hombres entraron con instrumento en mano, y empezaron a tocar.

-Los contrate para esta noche, espero que no te importe- indico

-En lo absoluto-Elsa se perdió en sus ojos y luego reacciono-Pero no se bailar- dijo apenada, apartando la mirada.

-Tampoco hay problema, yo te enseño- le dijo el príncipe tomándola de la barbilla suavemente para que lo volteara a ver.

Mientras el príncipe Edward enseñaba a bailar a Elsa, todos estaban en la mesa mirándolos y acabando de cenar

Anna no confiaba en el, pues pensaba que era igual a su hermano, pero no pudo alertar a Elsa ya que todo fue tan inesperado.

-¿Me concedes este baile?- Eugene tomo la mano de Rapunzel

-Claro-dijo alegremente.

-amm.¿Anna Quieres..?- lo interrumpió

-No- dijo cruzando los brazos

-¿He hecho algo malo?- pregunto intrigado

-No, es solo que..- pensó un momento lo que iba a decir. –Ven tenemos que hablar- lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta el cuarto donde se encuentran los retratos familiares y cerro la puerta

-El es uno de los hermanos de Hans- le dijo Anna a Kristoff

-¿Enserio?, no lo puedo creer, ¿y que hace aquí?- pregunto susurrando

-Vino como excusa a pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho su hermano-.

-Entonces hay que mantenerlo vigilado- Kristoff le hizo un ademan para que volvieran...


	2. Capitulo 2

Al volver todos seguían bailando solo que esta vez cambiaron de pareja.

-Kristoff vamos a bailar- le dijo convencida

-Amm-

-¿Que?-le pregunto extrañada

-No se bailar- dijo apenado

-Entonces ¿por qué..?- se quedo pensativa

-Vamos te voy a enseñar- lo tomo de la mano

Después de enseñarle como bailar fueron a la pista, y ella al fin logro lo que quería bailar con Edward.

-princesa Anna permítame decirle, que baila muy bien-

-Basta de formalismos- dijo algo enojada

-De acuerdo- exclamo extrañado

-Dime además de "pedir disculpas" ¿viniste por otro motivo a Arendelle?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada retante

-Si, la verdad es que quería conocer Arendelle ya que decían maravillas de este lugar, y creo que no se equivocaron- le dijo confiado

Anna no le creyó, pero seguiría insistiendo.

-Fue un gusto bailar con usted- se inclino el príncipe

Todos pararon al acabar la música.

-Gracias por invitarme esta noche- se inclino nuevamente –Pero me tengo que despedir- dijo mientras caminaba hasta Elsa –Gracias por una velada inolvidable- exclamo besando la mano de Elsa

-Gracias por venir- le dijo Elsa alagada. – lo acompaño a la puerta-.

-Gracias- dijo aquel.

Abrieron una de las puertas y el príncipe Edward se despidió de nuevo

-Bueno, quisiera volver a repetir esta velada algún día, estas cordialmente invitada a las islas del sur-

-Gracias por la invitación, pero no creo poder ir pronto-

-Bueno entonces yo vendré si no te molesta- se dio la media vuelta

-Espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Arendelle?-

-Como una semana, claro si no te molesta- volteo a verla

-En lo absoluto puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- exclamo Elsa

-hasta mañana Elsa-

-Hasta mañana- le respondió felizmente

Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que Anna estaba detrás

-Anna- exclamo irritada

-Lo acabas de conocer y ya te habla de tu?- enarco la ceja

-Basta Anna- dijo Elsa caminando al interior-Ya no hablemos sobre el-.

-No lo vas a volver a ver ¿verdad?-se puso enfrente de ella

-Amm- se quedo pensando esquivando a Anna

-¿No me digas que te gusta?- pregunto Anna con algo de enojo

Elsa se detuvo y se quedo pensando un momento y volteo a ver a Anna

-No, y si así fuera que- hizo una expresión de frustración al haber dicho esto

-¿Que?-Anna se quedo boquiabierta

-No quiero hablar mas sobre el tema- se encerró en su habitación.

-Elsa- la llamo desde la puerta.

Al notar que hizo sentir mal a Elsa se fue para despedir a Kristoff, y después se fue a dormir.

-Como puede ser- se replicaba a si misma mientras daba vueltas en círculos. –¿Por que le dije eso?- miles de pensamientos y preguntas la invadieron.

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo yo **

**En la misma habitación**

**Nada ha cambiado excepto tal vez yo**

**Yo ya no se que hacer**

**Encerrada otra vez**

**Dime que voy a hacer**

**Espera no**

**Ya no quiero depender**

**De lo que fui alguna vez**

**Ya no quiero pensar en el ayer**

**Yo ya no quiero pensar**

**En lo que tal vez pudo pasar**

**Pues el pasado**

**No puedo cambiar**

**Como quisiera cambiar**

**Mi destino fatal**

**Ya nada es normal**

**Dime ya el porque**

**Aunque suene cruel**

**Por que yo soy asi**

**Y no como las demás**

**Pues Todas dicen ser diferentes entre si**

**Pero cierto es que**

**Yo no encuentro lo que es**

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo yo**

**En la misma habitación **

**Nada ha cambiado ni siquiera yo**

De pronto se empezó a congelar la ventana, y Elsa se asusto ya que ella no había sido, de pronto se dibujo algo en la ventana y se asusto aun mas.

Abrió su puerta y salió corriendo, llego a la primera habitación que encontró y se encerró.

-Tal vez lo he imaginado- se dijo a si misma mientras se sentaba en el piso

De pronto empezó a nevar en el cuarto y el piso se empezó a congelar y rápidamente se levanto, el hielo la acorralo hasta una ventana la cual se congelo, y observo que en la ventana empezaron a aparecer lo que parecían ser letras.

-J-A-C-K—F-R-O-S-T- Elsa se resbalo.

Y antes de caer en el piso algo invisible la detuvo.

Elsa volteo al suelo y vio unos pies, volteo hacia arriba y vio a un chico.

-Perdón- dijo este

Elsa se asusto y cayo al suelo.

-Toma - le dijo mientras estiraba su mano.-Soy Jack Frost, ¿te acuerdas de mi?-

Elsa confundida se le quedo viendo asustada.

-Elsa, vamos, recuerda- le insistió

A Elsa le bombardearon en su mente imágenes de aquel chico.

-No puede ser- lo miro confundida

–¿Por que me olvidaste?- se agacho aquel

-Elsa- llamo a la puerta Anna –¿Estas aquí?- pregunto algo preocupada

-Eh.. si- contesto aturdida

-Escuche voces, ¿estas con alguien mas?-

-Mmm.. no escuchaste mal, Anna- dijo mientras observaba a Jack

-Espera, ¿pudo escucharme?- pregunto Jack entusiasmado

-Elsa, déjame entrar- exclamo Anna

-Esta bien- se levanto y le abrió la puerta

Anna traía dos tés con galletas en una charola, al entrar se asusto y tiro la bandeja, Jack logro hacer que nada se derramara gracias a que lo atrapo todo.

Anna estaba en shock y apuntaba a Jack. Elsa confundida volteo, para ver que estaba apuntando Anna.

-¿Qué ves Anna?- le pregunto creyendo saber la respuesta

-Dijiste que estabas sola-

-¿En verdad lo puedes ver?-

Anna asintió.

-¿Cómo es que puedes verme?- le pregunto Jack intrigado

-No lo se… ¿Por que?-

-Soy Jack Frost, solo los que creen en mi pueden verme, acaso..-

-Pero yo ni se quien eres- contesto Anna

-¿Entonces?- Jack quedo confundido

-¿Qué esta loco?- Anna le susurro a Elsa en el oído

-Anna, el es el espíritu del invierno-

Anna la miro confundida.

-Déjame explicarle-exclamo Jack-Creo las condiciones climáticas características del invierno-

-o.k- hizo una pausa –Elsa te dejo con.. tu amiguito, si necesitas ayuda me dices, estaré afuera-

Anna cerro la puerta pero se quedo escuchando detrás.

-Creo que no nos creyó-comento Jack

-Eso creo- dijo Elsa en un tono triste mirando al suelo

-¿Qué tienes?-Le pregunto volteándola a ver

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le reclamo Elsa algo triste y a la vez enojada

-Yo…- suspiro Jack –Fui a buscar donde fue que desperté, para buscar pistas sobre mi familia y luego… trate de regresar pero la luna no me lo permitía, hasta ahora- dejo de mirarla

Elsa se quedo pensativa

-Elsa- la tomo suavemente de la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver. – Tienes que creerme- hizo una pausa. -Te prometo que no te volveré a dejar- Jack se volteo

-Diario trataba de volver pero me perdía, gracias a la luna, luego un dia por fin te encontré, pero tu ya no podías verme, pero me quede a tu lado, luego trate de hacerte volver a creer, pero fracase, por eso hoy fui tan brusco, perdóname pero eres mi única amiga, la única persona en este mundo que…-suspiro –En fin, espero que me perdones-Finalizo al fin.

Elsa lo abrazo fuertemente, Jack observo que estaba llorando, pero no dijo nada para no hacerla sentir mal.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Elsa se aparto de Jack y se volteo inmediatamente para que no la viera llorar.

Se limpio las lagrimas, pero no volteo.

-Hay que retomar el tiempo perdido- dijo Jack tratando de hacerla voltear. –Vamos a salir- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo fríamente Elsa y camino hacia la puerta

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jack inclinándose hacia la derecha

Elsa no le contesto y abrió la puerta

-¿Anna, que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida

-Ahh…- soltó una pequeña risa y se levanto del suelo.

-Vamos tenemos cosas que hacer- camino Elsa por el pasillo y Anna la siguió pero volteo para ver a Jack.

-No acabo de entender, ¿el es un fantasma?- Pregunto Anna asustada

-Amm, creo.. que no-le dijo recordando cuando lo abrazo

-Entonces…- exclamo Anna esperando mas respuestas

-Anna, basta-Elsa la miro enojada-Toma- estiro su mano y le dio un papel.- Quiero que vayas con las personas que vienen la lista-

-Ok, y luego?- la volteo a ver confundida

-Les das a cada uno una carta- hizo una pausa e hizo un ademan para que le trajeran las cartas

-Si quieres puedes ir con Kristoff, pero no las pierdas, son de vital importancia, entendido?-

-Si.. Elsa- agacho su cabeza

-Aquí están su majestad-

-Gracias- exclamo Elsa dándoselas a Anna

Anna se retiro a entregar las cartas, pero seguía inquieta por lo de Jack, ya que Elsa nunca le había contado acerca de el.

-Tal vez lo conoció cuando se alejo de mi- se dijo a si misma en voz baja

-Oh, aquí estas- exclamo Kristoff alzándola

-Kristoff, necesito que me ayudes a dos cosas-

-Claro, de que se trata- la bajo

-Tienes que cuidar que el tal Edward no se acerque a Elsa-

-¿Por que?- pregunto confundido – ¿Crees que quiera hacer lo mismo que su hermano?-

-Claro- le dijo convencida

-Sabes lo observe y.. parece..- Anna lo interrumpió

-Solo vigílalo, al rato nos vemos- se fue caminando pensando en un plan para que se fuera el susodicho

Kristoff se quedo afuera del castillo un largo rato hasta que decidió retirarse pero luego vio pasar al príncipe Edward y se detuvo.

-Ehh.. perdón- Grito Kristoff

-¿Es a mi?- volteo Edward

-Si- exclamo mientras corría hacia el –Tengo que hablar con usted- le dijo seriamente

-Si claro, de que se trata- le dijo educadamente

-¿Que hace usted aquí?-

-Vine..- se quedo en silencio

De pronto Elsa salió del castillo.

-Edward, Kristoff- hizo una pausa. -¿Qué hacen aqui?-

-Perdón por mi intromisión-se inclino –Vine a hablar con usted, claro si dispone de tiempo-

Elsa volteo a ver a Kristoff

-Amm… yo vine a buscar a Anna- dijo algo nervioso

-Anna salió, le diré que te busque cuando regrese-

-Gracias- se dio la media vuelta y se fue

-Pase- le dijo Elsa a Edward

-Primero las damas, su majestad- estiro su mano

-Gracias- Elsa paso y Edward detrás suyo, se dirigió a la habitación donde su padre atendía asuntos de máxima discreción.

-Por favor tome asiento- le indico Elsa

-Su majestad, tengo que irme en pocos días y me preguntaba si usted, si podrías acompañarme a conocer el lugar, si no estas ocupada, por supuesto- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Este, me encantaría, pero..- hizo una pausa pensando

-Por favor- suplico el príncipe.

Elsa vio que Jack se asomo por un agujero que estaba en la puerta.

-Esta bien, solo espérame aquí-Elsa se levanto y abrió la puerta y la medio cerro.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto molesta

Jack no sabia que decirle

-¿Quién es el?- acaso ¿es tu prometido?- le pregunto con un tono burlesco

-No, no lo es-le dijo aun mas molesta

Mientras tanto Edward observo que en el cuadro del padre de Elsa había un pequeño agujero, así que decidió observarlo con mas detenimiento, se percato que había un pequeño papel envuelto en una cinta. A oír que alguien se aproximaba escondió el papel y se volvió a sentar.

-perdón- comento Elsa al entrar

-No te preocupes- se levanto Edward -¿Lista?- pregunto con algo de entusiasmo, y Elsa asintió.

Se subieron al caballo de aquel príncipe y se dirigieron hacia al bosque

-Dime, hay alguna leyenda- comento el príncipe

-Bueno….- Elsa se limito a decir algo

Edward se bajo del caballo. –y le extendió la mano a Elsa para que se bajara.

-Te he preparado esto- le mostro lo que parecía ser un picnic

Elsa quedo sorprendida, pues nunca había hecho un picnic. Se sentaron y Edward saco dos copas y un vino tinto.

-Toma- le dijo dándole una copa con vino. –Espero que sea de tu agrado-. Le dijo chocando su copa.

Después de que Elsa tomara el vino se desmayo

-Sabes me dijeron que aquí, se encontraban los trolls- esperando que se encontrara sumamente dormida

A unos pocos pasos llego a donde se encontraban los trolls.

-se que están aquí, salgan, solo busco respuestas- indico

Los trolls salieron y el anciano camino hasta el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto el anciano irritado

-Quiero saber que le hicieron a mi hermano- dijo enojado

-No se de que hablas- le contesto el anciano

-de Hans, el ex prometido de la princesa Anna- respondió

Todos se voltearon a ver

-Ustedes le hicieron algo verdad, el cambio mucho, el era un hombre honorable, nunca estuvo detrás de la corona, nunca quiso ser rey, y desde que regreso solo busca eso. Primero pensé que había sido la reina, pero ella parece ser normal-hizo una pausa-pero ustedes- los señalo

-cálmate- le hizo un ademan el troll –Esta bien te diré lo que paso, pero no puedes hacernos daño, si te alteras, te prometo que te ira peor- el troll lo amenazo

-Esta bien- dijo tratando de calmarse

-Tu hermano cayo debajo de una maldición- hizo una pequeña pausa. –La familia real tiene una maldición desde hace muchos años, tu hermano al comprometerse, se volvió parte de esa familia-

El príncipe quedo confundido y quería otra explicación, pero de pronto los trolls se fueron, observo que Elsa se estaba levantando así que la llevo al castillo.

La llevo a su habitación y esta se despertó.

-Jack- exclamo adormilada

-No, soy Edward- le dijo extrañado al escuchar aquel nombre

Elsa se volvió a dormir.

Anna entro a la habitación, y Edward se acerco a la puerta y Anna salió detrás de el.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto retante

-Se quedo dormida- dijo tratando de sonar creíble

-Si no me crees le preguntas mañana, se que no confías en mi, pero no tengo malas intensiones con tu hermana- le dijo algo molesto y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

-Anna-escucho un susurro. Anna volteo y grito

Jack le tapo la boca –shhh-

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo Jack susurrando

Se encerraron en uno de los cuartos.

-Ese tipo que se acaba de ir, fue a hablar con unas rocas parlantes-

-¿Qué?, a te refieres a los trolls- hizo una pausa -¿trato de hacerle algo a mi hermana?-

-No, bueno eso creo, fue con los "trolls" para reclamarles acerca de su hermano, ¿tu sabes algo respecto a eso?- le pregunto intrigado

-¿Por que fue a reclamarles?, ¿fue para despistar a Elsa?- saco sus propias conclusiones

-No, ella estaba dormida en ese entonces- le respondió Jack –los trolls le dijeron que había una maldición con los gobernantes de Arendelle-

-Uff, por favor..- hizo un momento de silencio –Si eso es verdad eso significa que..- hizo una pausa. – no es imposible Hans dijo que lo había planeado-

-oye, ¿aquel que tiene un nombre raro que empieza con K es tu novio?-

-¿Kristoff?-

-Si ese-

-¿Por qué preguntas?- lo miro confundida

-El es el protegido de los trolls-

-Si, a que quieres llegar con eso-

-Alguna vez fuiste con los trolls-

-solo una vez-

-Fuiste con Kris… como se llame-

-Si, ¡ya dime que es lo que tratas de decir!-

-Fueron los trolls, ellos querían que te quedaras con K y entonces hicieron que Hans se volviera malo-

-uff. Por favor como piensas eso-

-Como iba a planear todo, si ustedes nunca salieron del castillo y ..¿cómo se conocieron?-

-mmm, choque contra su caballo-

-Crees que iba a saber que eras la princesa de Arendelle?-

-No.. lo se, tal vez-

-Vamos, por favor todo encaja- dijo algo alterado

-pero para hacerle un hechizo, tuvieron que estar con el, no pudieron hacerlo lejos-

-talvez, no lo se- quedo perplejo – bueno olvídalo, …vete a dormir-

-desde ayer he tenido una pregunta ¿tu duermes?-

-si, que te hacia creer que no-

-bueno…..buenas noches-

Jack fue hasta la habitación de Elsa y se durmió junto a la ventana.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente Elsa se levanto y vio que Jack estaba ahí, se levanto cuidadosamente.

-Elsa- exclamo Jack –Perdón por quedarme en tu habitación..-

-No. Importa- dijo sutilmente

-¿Quisieras jugar?-hizo una reverencia

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer-

-Ah, pero con el príncipe ese si puedes salir-

-¿Qué, me estuviste vigilando?-

-Si, me preocupo por ti-

-Gracias, pero se cuidarme sola-

-Bueno si no quieres jugar, tengo un asunto que tratar conti… con usted, su majestad- dijo seriamente

-Esta bien sígueme-Elsa abrió la puerta

Llegaron a la habitación habitual, y se sentaron.

-Encontré algo acerca de tus poderes-

-¿Que?- pregunto extrañada

-Al parecer por todo el castillo hay como una especie de pistas. Ten- estiro la mano y le dio un pequeño papel

_**Elsa si lees esto es porque nos ocurrió algo, tu madre descubrió que existe una maldición con toda la familia real, por lo cual no estamos seguros, creemos que a esto se debe el hecho de que tengas poderes, hemos estado buscando creaturas místicas para poder disolver el hechizo, pero aun no hemos encontrado nada.**_

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-En el reloj-

Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio.

-Dices que hay mas-

-si-

-¿dónde estan?-

-no lo se-

-Entonces ¿porque crees que hay mas pistas?-

-Porque no esta firmada-

Mientras tanto Eugene y Rapunzel estaban en un restaurant desayunando, ya que querían estar solos.

-Creo que ya hay que decirles-

-Tu que dirías si te dijeran que tus padres murieron por ir a su boda-

-Mmm-

-Y además, nos congelaría-

-haz visto que congele algo-

-Talvez congelo todo esto antes de que llegáramos-

-Por favor estamos en invierno-

-Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada- le dijo molesto

-Esta bien-

Jack se levanto de la silla y se acerco al balcón

-Elsa mira eso- dijo señalando al horizonte

-¿Qué que es?-

Jack la empujo e hizo una rampa de hielo hasta salir del castillo

-¿Que haces?- le reclamo asustada

Jack la dejo caer en la nieve algo lejos del castillo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- le reclamo levantándose

-Necesitas un descanso, ven vamos a patinar- la tomo de las manos

-No no quiero-dijo enojada Elsa mientras se soltaba una mano

-Vamos- le volvió a tomar la mano y empezó a dar vueltas

Después Jack la soltó y cayo disparada en un bulto de nieve y Jack comenzó a reir.

Elsa le lanzo una ventisca que lo derribo.

-Auch- exclamo adolorido

Elsa comenzó a reírse un poco

-Asi-Jack empezó a hacer una bola de nieve y luego la arrojo, pero no le dio a Elsa

Jack corrió hasta Elsa, la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr

-¿Qué estas hacien….do?- grito Elsa

La elevo por los aires , pero luego Jack recordó que seria extraño que la vieran volar asi que descendió.

-Perdón- exclamo Jack frotándose el cabello de la parte trasera

-Bueno, tengo que regresar- se le borro la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro y empezó a caminar

-Permíteme acompañarte- dijo siguiéndola.-Dime ¿cuantos años tienes?-

-¿Que?- volteo a verlo extrañada

-Si, quiero saber- dijo algo apenado

-.. Tengo 21, y tu?-

-Amm,.. es algo complicado, tengo como 100 años-

-Pero, que edad tenias cuando…- dejo de verlo

-No lo recuerdo muy bien creo que 17, ¿por?-

-no, solo curiosidad- lo vio de reojo

Comenzaron a platicar durante todo el camino y empezaron a hablar sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido a Elsa desde que se había ido Jack.

-Al fin, llegamos, su majestad- Jack se inclino

Entraron al castillo,

-oye tengo una ultima pregunta- comento Jack. –¿Podemos ir a hablar a tu cuarto?-

Elsa asintió procurando que nadie la observara

-Muy bien ¿que es?- pregunto cerrando la puerta

-Hans te pareció malvado cuando lo conociste-

-¿Cómo sabes de Hans?- volteo a verlo desconcertada.-La verdad es que no me cayo bien, pero el me salvo de la muerte, pero me desconcertó que luego quisiera matarme-

-Eso es, ¡Lo sabia!- exclamo dando un salto

-¿Qué… que pasa?-

-Creo firmemente que Hans fue maldecido por los trolls-

-Eso no puede ser ellos son buenos, curaron a Anna cuando era pequeña-

Anna escuchó lo ultimo al pasar por el cuarto, y se acerco a la puerta, para escuchar mas.

-¿Que?, por eso tiene un mechón blanco-

-Si- dijo entristecida recordando aquel momento

-Perdón- la tomo del hombro y luego la abrazo.

Anna accidentalmente tiro lo que traía en la mano.

Rápidamente Elsa dejo de abrazar a Jack y abrió la puerta y vio a Anna.

-Elsa.. yo- Anna titubeó.-¿Por qué no me contaste eso?-

-Yo..- agacho la mirada

Anna la abrazo.

-Entonces por eso, te alejaste de mi- dijo llorando un poco

-Perdón Anna-

-No, Elsa no recuerdo que sucedió pero estoy segura que no fue tu culpa- la dejo de abrazar y se seco las lagrimas. – Quede de verme con Kristoff y Olaf, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

-Quisiera pero, en verdad tengo cosas que hacer-

-Entonces.. para la próxima- dijo una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se quedo algo triste

-¿Por qué no vas?- le reclamo Jack

-Ya lo dije tengo cosas que hacer-

Eugene y Rapunzel acababan de llegar, y Rapunzel estaba decidida a contarle todo a Elsa.

-Rapunzel- la llamo Elsa.-¿Puedes venir?-

-Claro- exclamo mientras Eugene la amenazo con la mirada

Se encerraron en la habitación habitual y se sentaron.

-Ya tengo listo el contrato- se lo entrego

-Gracias- exclamo alegre. –Entonces mañana en la mañana zarpamos- dijo levantándose

-Eh.. Rapunzel en la cena de aquella vez comentaste que nuestros padres eran amigos..-

-Si, mi papa hablaba maravillas de ellos, espero que algún día vayan a visitarnos al reino, estarán encantados de conocerlas-

-Gracias por la invitación, algún día iremos, tenlo por seguro-

Rapunzel salio de la habitación y Elsa permaneció ahí, observando el retrato de su padre.

-Wow, yo siempre quise ser rey-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Elsa se espanto

-Perdón, pero no tengo nada que hacer-

Elsa suspiro. –Ve con Anna- le dijo mientras se aproximaba al balcón

-No, ella esta bien sin mi, la que me necesita eres tu-

Elsa volteo a verlo confundida

-Me refiero a que necesitamos recuperar tu infancia-

Elsa solo se limito a escuchar.

-Ya tengo todos los días planeados-

-¿Asi? Y quien dice que los voy a acatar- volteo a ver a Jack de forma retante

-Se que quieres- se acerco a ella

Elsa retrocedió y se volteo.

-Por pura curiosidad, que tienes planeado hacer mañana-

-¿Mañana?- se burlo. –Todavía no acabamos el día de hoy, ven- la tomo de la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra, yo voy por las escaleras-

-Esta bien te espero abajo-

Elsa se cambio de vestimenta y salio.

-Cuanto tar..- Jack se quedo sin palabras

-¿Qué me veo mal?- pregunto viéndose

-No, para nada- dijo sonriendo.-Vamos-

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraron con Kristoff, Anna y Olaf

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jack

-El es Kristoff-

-No, a el ya lo he visto antes-

-Ah.. el es Olaf-comento Elsa

-Elsa- grito Anna contenta

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Olaf

-¿Puedes verme?- pregunto Jack agachándose

-Mmm.. no- contesto Olaf en modo sarcástico

-¿Con quien estas hablando Olaf?- pregunto Kristoff

Olaf se golpeo en la cabeza con su mano-Ya dejen de bromear- dijo irritado.

-Kristoff junto a Elsa esta el espíritu del invierno, Jack Frost- lo señalo Anna

-¿Jack Frost?. ¿De verdad creen que voy a caer en eso?- De pronto pudo ver a Jack y se asusto.-¡No puede ser!-

-Bueno, ya que me pueden ver, vamos a divertirnos- dijo alegremente tomando la mano de Elsa, y echando a correr

-¿A donde vas?- le reclamo Elsa

-Síganme- grito Jack.

Todos fueron detrás de el.

-Aquí es-Jack dejo de correr.

Ahí se encontraba un hueco ancho pero no hondo, era perfecto para un trineo.

Anna, Kristoff y Olaf estaban en el trineo listos.

-Elsa, súbete- señalo el trineo Jack

-Esta bien- corrió hacia el trineo y se subió

-Listos- grito Jack, y empezó a empujarlos

Empezó a construir una gran rampa de hielo que se extendía alrededor de aquel lugar.

Todos sonreían, incluso Elsa, Jack puso mas atención en que Elsa se divirtiera mas que los demás, de pronto se perdió mirando a Elsa y el trineo cayo a la nieve. Después de un momento reacciono.

-Elsa- grito Jack desesperado, les quito de encima el trineo y observo que todos estaban bien, solo con algunas raspaduras y moretones.

-Elsa- le estiro su mano y la puso de pie. –Lo lamento tanto- la miro preocupado.

-No, te preocupes, estoy bien-lo miro alegre

Jack sintió algo en su mano y observo sangre.

-Elsa, estas sangrando- exclamo preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada- le dijo apartándose de el

-Elsa, estas..- tartamudeo Anna

-Estoy bien-se desespero y volteo a verse, se espanto un poco, ya que era la herida mas grande de lo que pensaba.

-Vamos al castillo- exclamo Kristoff sujetando a Sven del trineo, todos subieron excepto Jack, pues el se iba ir volando, partieron y Jack los estaba vigilando desde el cielo, ya que era tarde y le preocupaba que salieran los lobos o peor aun un asaltante.

Llegaron al castillo, e inmediatamente Kristoff la llevo a su habitación y llamaron a un medico.

Afortunadamente no era tan grave, el medico la cedo y le dio unas puntadas. Jack estaba ahí, aunque sabia que era algo leve, estaba preocupado, cuando el medico se fue Jack iba a acercarse a Elsa, pero de pronto llego el príncipe Edward.

Este se acerco lentamente ,y sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Sabes, me preocupe mucho cuando vi al doctor entrar, afortunadamente no te paso nada grave- le dijo susurrando, se inclino un poco y le beso la frente. –Adiós- siguió susurrando, se levanto y emparejo la puerta al salir.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

-¿Cómo que adiós, por fin se va?- se quedo pensativo Jack

Anna vio a Edward y este dejo de caminar y la observo.

-Princesa, le informo que ya me voy de Arendelle, pero planeo regresar- le comento algo enojado, camino un poco y se detuvo. –Por favor cuide a su hermana por mi- por fin dispuso a marcharse.

Anna no supo que decir pues no esperaba encontrárselo.

Al dia siguiente Elsa despertó, pero le empeció a doler la herida.

-¿Por qué me duele?- Elsa volteo a verse y vio la venda, y empezó a recordar lo ocurrido.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Jack

-Jack- Elsa se espanto. –Si estoy bien solo me duele un poco-.

-Te traje el desayuno- Jack señalo la bandeja que estaba en un mueble a lado de Elsa.

Tocaron la puerta del castillo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el guardia

-Soy.. la hija del doctor, vine a ver a la reina-

-Esta bien, déjenla pasar- dijo el guardia

-Oye Elsa quería decirte algo- le dijo Jack dándole la charola de comida y sentándose en la cama a lado de ella.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Elsa

-Vengo de parte del doctor-

-Pase- dijo Elsa

Jack se escondió ya que últimamente cualquiera lo podía ver

-Su majestad, con su permiso ¿dónde tiene la herida?-

-Esta aquí- se levanto un poco la playera

-le tengo que cambiar las vendas- comento

Elsa asintió. Después de un rato acabo.

-listo- comento

-Gracias, ¿tu nombre es?- pregunto mientras se bajaba la playera

-Soy Elizabeth, su majestad- hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Un gusto conocerte, le das las gracias al doctor de mi parte-

-Con mucho gusto, su majestad- abrió la puerta y se fue

-Al fin se fue- comento Jack abrumado

-¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Amm.. mejor en otro momento- comento Jack algo nervioso

Tocaron de nuevo la puerta.

-Elsa, soy Anna, puedo pasar-

-Si- le dijo Elsa, Anna abrió la puerta

-Las dejo tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Jack mientras saltaba por la ventana

-Elsa tengo que decirte algo-comento Anna algo inquieta

-Dime- se sentó Elsa ya que estaba sentada de estar acostada

-La verdad es que no quería decirte pero, ayer vino Edward y dijo que se iba de Arendelle, y se lo mucho que te..- hizo una pausa

Elsa agacho la mirada.- Gracias por decirme Anna, ¿Sabes cuando regresa?-

-No, dijo cuando, sabes creo que tenias razón y no es mala persona-

-¿Y ese cambio repentino de parecer?-

-Mmm, no lo se, bueno te dejo descansar- dijo acercándose a la puerta

-Anna-

-¿Si?-

-te quiero-

-lo se y yo a ti, descansa- salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Mientras tanto Edward regreso a las islas del sur para ver a su hermano Hans.

-Hans, tenemos que irnos-

-¿qué, no ves que estoy aquí encerrado?- le dijo enojado levantándose

-Te voy a sacar de aquí, creo que ya se lo que te paso-

-¿Qué, aun no lo comprendes?, yo siempre he ido a tras de la corona, ustedes me hicieron esto-

-no, todo lo que dices no es verdad, tienes recuerdos falsos, todo fue por esos malditos trolls-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto extrañado

-Vamos- abrió la reja

-¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?-

-No preguntes-

**Después de 2 semanas**

-Elsa ven- grito Jack

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Feliz dia-le dio un ramo de flores

Elsa sorprendida le pregunto-¿A que se debe esto?-

-Oh, se me olvidaba que no me recordabas, hace 11 años que nos conocemos

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Te debo tu regalo-

Hubo un silencio incomodo por 30 segundos.

-Voy a conseguir tu regalo- dijo Elsa dándose la vuelta

-Espera- dijo Jack sujetándola del brazo

-¿Que?- volteo a verlo

-Perdón, no es nada- la soltó

Elsa extrañada, se marcho de su habitación.

-soy un tonto- se replicaba a si mismo enojado

-¿Te gusta Elsa?- se escucho una voz que no reconocía de quien era

Volteo a todos lados hasta que vio a Olaf

-Que estas esperando, dile ya- le dijo Olaf acercándose a Jack

-No no puedo, aunque ella me correspondiera, no le puedo hacer esto, ella es humana y yo.. soy invisible, soy un espíritu- dijo volteando a ver al piso

-Jack, tal vez haiga algún remedio-

-A que te refieres, no lo se, talvez algún ser mágico pueda darte un cuerpo humano-

-No, Olaf, dejémoslo asi, y no se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie- lo miro amenazante

-Al fin llegamos hermano- comento Edward

-¿Otra vez aquí?, me echaron, como quieres que ponga un pie aquí-

-Tranquilo nadie te reconocerá, solo di que eres Elliot-

-Como quieras-

-Como has cambiado Hans, pero voy a recuperar el antiguo tu- dijo viendo al horizonte-tus manos-le hizo un ademan

-¿Qué me vas a quitar las esposas?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-Jack, ten- Anna le dio una nota

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto Jack

-Elsa te dejo esta nota-le dijo Anna casi riéndose

-OK, gracias- tomo el papel y lo leyó

**Te espero cerca de donde viven los trolls a las 7:00**

-¿Qué? pero ya son las 7:00, tengo que cambiarme.

Paso por el cuarto de Elsa y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, asi que se metio, para ver sino había nadie dentro, ya que Elsa siempre lo mantenía cerrado, en la cama vio que se encontraba un traje blanco.

-¿Qué raro, querrá que me lo ponga?-

Jack decidió ponerse el traje y se dirigió al bosque, observo que ahí se encontraba Elsa con un vestido color turquesa

-Wow- comento Jack

-Cambias mucho de traje- comento burlona

-A si, pues … - se quedo sin palabras

los dos procedieron a sentarse, -sabes a mi me encantan los picnics- comento Jack

-Entonces acerté, ten tu regalo-

-No debiste- quedo maravillo al ver el regalo- ¿como supiste?, siempre he querido una guitarra-

-Supongo que lo deduje, vamos toca algo-

-No se tocar, pero aprenderé, te la debo-

Después de un buen rato, vieron a Edward y a Hans bajarse de un caballo.

Jack y Elsa se escondieron detrás de una piedra.

-Aquí es- indico el hermano mayor-Salgan he traído a mi hermano y exijo que le quiten la maldición-

De pronto aparecieron los trolls y el anciano se acerco

-Para hacer eso necesito algo a cambio, algo que atesores-

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto confiado

El troll tomo su mano -Veo que amas a la reina-

-¿Que?- quito su mano

-Con que temes decirlo, eso es lo que quiero, te arrebatare ese sentimiento a cambio de quitarle el hechizo a tu hermano-

El príncipe volteo hacia al frente y observo a Elsa, que estaba escondida detrás, y aquel sonrió un poco- Adiós Elsa- dijo entre si

-Esta bien, hare lo que sea par recuperar a mi hermano- Edward grito por el dolor que le provoco que el troll le quitara aquel sentimiento.

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, quería detener aquel suceso, pero aquel había hecho un trato.

-un trato es un trato ten, toma esto- le dio un pequeño frasco a Hans y este se lo tomo

Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, recordó lo que era real y de sus verdaderos sentimientos

-No puede ser Anna- grito desesperado por lo que le había hecho

Edward lo tomo del brazo, -ella esta con otro Hans, olvídala- le dijo enojado

-no entiendes, yo la amo-

-Yo sacrifique el amor por ti, no lo eches a perder, por ella paso todo esto, así que despídete de Arendelle, nos vamos para nunca regresar-….


	6. Capitulo 6

(Nota: Corregí el capitulo anterior un poco ya que no me había gustado por si lo habían leído antes del 16 de abril)

Capitulo 6

**Dos días después**

-Jack-

-Si, ¿Elsa?-

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- le pregunto algo penosa

-La verdad es que si- dijo avergonzado

-¿Cómo supiste que era amor?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por.. simple curiosidad-

De pronto tocaron a la puerta

-Elsa ¿estas adentro?- pregunto Anna

-Si, pasa-

-Las dejo platicar, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Jack levantándose

Jack salió por la ventana sin un rumbo y llego hasta una montaña.

-¿Por que?- grito

-Creo que la amo, pero no se lo puedo decir, ella es humana, y además creo que empieza a querer a ese príncipe- dijo enojado

-tranquilo- se repitió varias veces

-De todos modos ella no siente lo mismo por ti, solo tengo que ser su amigo, tengo que regresar- emprendió su vuelo

-Ya regrese- dijo Jack abriendo la ventana

-Hola, ¿todo bien te noto algo preocupado?-

-Estoy bien, ¿te desperté?- pregunto preocupado

-No, justo me voy a dormir- dijo colocándose debajo de las sabanas

-Yo apago la luz- dijo Jack yendo hacia al apagador

-Gracias y buenas noches Jack-

-Buenas noches-dijo colocándose sobre su bastón y esperando a que Elsa se quedara dormida

-¿Ya estará dormida?- se pregunto a si mismo

-Elsa- murmuro

Al ver que no respondía se acerco y se sentó a lado.

-Elsa te amo, perdón pero lo tenia que decir- dijo mientras se alejaba

Al dia siguiente, antes de que despertara Elsa, Jack fue a dar un paseo.

-¿Seria un sueño?- se pregunto Elsa

-Oh, ya despertaste- exclamo Jack con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-

-Cuánto has cambiado- le dijo en torno burlesco

-Entonces voy a hacer mis deberes- dijo enojada levantándose de la cama

Jack, iba a suplicarle que le perdonara por el comentario, pero quería que lo detestara, para así poder irse de su vida

Elsa salió de su cuarto, algo confundida, ya que pensó que Jack le iba a pedir perdón por el comentario.

-Elsa espera-le dijo a la puerta

Elsa escucho pero no entro a la habitación se quedo ahí para ver si decía algo mas

-no quise hacerte enojar, solo quiero que…-suspiro –me odies- golpeo la pared.-asi será mas fácil que te olvide y que se disipe este amor que siento desde hace años-

Elsa quedo atónita al escuchar esto.

-No era un sueño- se dijo a si misma y se volteo y abrió la puerta.-Jack- vio que la ventana estaba abierta y no había rastros de el.

Después de dos horas Jack no regresaba y Elsa quería hablar con el, así que salió a buscarlo, pero sabia que no lo iba a encontrar, entonces camino sin rumbo y llego a la montaña donde libero sus poderes libremente por primera vez. Lo que no sabia era que Jack también estaba ahí.

De pronto Jack la vio y Elsa a el, Jack se volteo

-Jack- grito Elsa

-Elsa, ¿qué haces aquí?- le grito

Elsa corrió hasta el y lo abrazo

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo Jack sin abrazarla

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías?-

-¿Qué, de que hablas?, acaso ¿me escuchaste?-

Jack volteo a verla y al mismo tiempo Elsa volteo a verlo

-¿Cómo que porque?- se zafó de Elsa y se dio la vuelta-Tu eres humana ytu estas interesada en el príncipe ese

-¿Qué, porque solo supones cosas?-

-¿Qué no es asi?-

-Estoy confundida entre que siento por el y.. por ti-

-¿Que?-se sorprendió y por un momento iba a besarla, pero se detuvo,-perdon por confundirte, pero te dejare con tu príncipe , adiós Elsa-

-No Jack- lo tomo del brazo

Jack no pudo contenerse y la beso, -no- se dijo Jack entre si, y se separo de Elsa

-perdón- dijo Jack

-Jack no te vayas, no me importa que nadie te vea, ni siquiera que- hizo una pausa

- ni siquiera que tu te vas a ir algún día de mis brazos y yo no voy a poder hacer nada, ni siquiera que las demás van a casarse y tener hijos- exclamó enojado-No, Elsa, me voy, te deseo un final feliz con Edward o con quien sea- emprendió el vuelo y se fue.

-Jack- grito Elsa y se incoó en el suelo y contuvo las lagrimas con todas sus fuerzas, después de un rato se dispuso a volver al castillo.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

-No quiero que nadie me moleste voy a estar en mi cuarto- dijo con tan solo haber entrado

-Elsa, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Anna preocupada

Pero Elsa no le contesto y se encerró en su habitación

-¿Dónde esta Jack?- se pregunto Anna

Anna salió del castillo para dar una vuelta y se encontró con Olaf

-¡Anna!- exclamo Olaf preocupado y aliviado al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Anna

- ¿Elsa ya llego?-

-Si, ¿por que?-

-Acabo de presenciar algo que no debió de haber pasado-

-A ¿qué te refieres?-

- Jack y Elsa se besaron-

-¿Que?-Anna quedo impactada

-Pero luego empezaron a discutir y Jack le dijo que su amor no podía ser y se despidió de ella-

-No puede ser, pobre Elsa, con razón esta así. Tengo que hablar con ella- se dio la vuelta.-Olaf espera aquí-

Anna entro a la habitación, pero se dio cuenta de que ya se había ido, entonces volvió a salir, con la intensión de encontrarla.

* * *

-No, no puedo creerlo, le dije lo que sentía y aun así se fue, no voy a volver a amar a nadie, no puedo dejar que esto me controle- de pronto vio a su alrededor y todo estaba cubierto de hielo.

-Esta vez, no hare nada para descongelarlo-

* * *

-Elsa- gritaban Anna y Olaf

Cuando de pronto dos hombres aparecieron

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto uno de ellos

-Es mi amiga Anna- señalo Olaf

-Y habla- exclamo el otro

-Tu encárgate del muñeco y yo de la princesa-

* * *

Elsa nuevamente hizo su castillo de hielo, e hizo de nuevo a su guardia de hielo.

-Esta vez no me importa lo que a los demás les pase- exclamo enfadada.

* * *

-¿Anna?-exclamo buscandola, ya que acababa de despertar

-¿Hielo?,¿Donde estoy?- preguntaba confundido, a lo lejos pudo observar el castillo de hielo de su creadora.

-Tengo que decirle a Elsa- dijo preocupado y se dirigió a el caminando lo mas rápido que podia. Al llegar observo al guardia, pero este se encontraba dormido, asi que lo rodeo cuidadosamente y entro al castillo, al entrar a una de las habitaciones se dio cuenta de que Elsa estaba ahi, dormida, se acerco a ella y la desperto.

Elsa exaltada arrojo hielo sin saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Elsa

-Soy Olaf, tranquila, perdón por asustarte pero algo muy malo paso y necesito tu ayuda-

-Lo que haya pasado no me importa- se recosto

-Pero secuestraron a Anna-

-¿Que?- pregunto exaltada levantándose de la cama, salieron corriendo del castillo.

-Ayuda- escucharon a una chica gritar

-Debe ser Anna-dijo Olaf

Los dos fueron lo mas rapido hacia donde provenía esa voz.

Al llegar vieron a Anna encerrada en una jaula y con la boca tapada

y vieron a una muchacha que al parecer era que estaba gritando auxilio.

Anna logro quitarse lo que le tapaba la boca

-Es una trampa, tienes que irte- le grito

-Salgan cobardes- grito Elsa enojada

De pronto salió un hombre con un rostro familiar.

-¿Edward?- quedo asombrada y confundida al mismo tiempo

-¿Quien eres tu, y como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto aquel sujeto

-No te acuerdas de mi?-dijo algo molesta

-No, pero al parecer tu si de mi, tu has de ser la reina-

-Hermano, basta- grito Hans

-¿Tu que haces aqui, como me encontraste?-

-Escuche todo y te segui hasta Arendelle, Elsa vete yo me encargo de el-

-¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti despues de todo lo que hiciste?-

-No entiendes, luego te explicare-

-No tienes nada que explicar- le dijo amenazante Edward

-Ahora mismo estan planeando atacar Arendelle- grito Hans

Elsa no sabia que hacer, volteo a todas partes para saber la respuesta.

Congelo una parte del cuerpo de Edward

-Si es verdad lo que dices, ayudame a sacar a Anna-

Hans asintio, y con su espada rompió el candado

-Dense prisa- les dijo Hans

-No, necesito que vengas con nosotras- le dijo Elsa

-Esta bien, ustedes vayanse en el caballo de Edward. dijo mientras se subia a su caballo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

-Luna, dime que hacer- dijo Jack mientras esperaba que la luna le dijera algo.

Al no ver respuesta alguna Jack se enojo y empezó a congelar cosas, para desquitar su coraje, después Jack vio a una pareja caminar cerca de ahí, esto le hizo recordar nuevamente su tormento.

-Tengo que regresar- exclamo viendo al cielo y emprendiendo el vuelo.

* * *

Elsa, Hans y Anna llegaron finalmente al castillo y observaron que a lo lejos se aproximaba un ejercito.

-Si me permite su majestad, puedo organizar a sus hombres para un plan de batalla- le dijo Hans observando a Elsa

-Esta bien- volteo a ver a Hans, tratando de confiar en el

-¿Que esta pasando?- dijo Kristtof acercandose a donde estaban

-Krisstoff, tu y Anna vayan a alertar a los ciudadanos que no salgan de sus casas- dijo Elsa tratando de sonar sin preocupación alguna

-¿Ahora que hago?- se pregunto Elsa nerviosa

Elsa observo que todos los ciudadanos estuvieran en sus casas para asi poner una barrera de hielo, observo que la tropa se aproximaba.

-Elsa, ¿que vas a hacer?- le pregunto Anna preocupada

-¿Estas dispuesta a matarlos?- le pregunto Kristoff

Elsa se alejo de ellos sin decir alguna palabra.

Miro al cielo buscando alguna respuesta y suspirando profundamente, mientras se aclaraba su mente se limito a hacer una muralla de hielo para ganar mas tiempo.

-Elsa, creo que tu sola podrías acabar con ese ejercito, pero se que tienes miedo de matar- le dijo Hans en voz baja

Elsa lo volteo a ver.

-Aquella vez en tu castillo de hielo, cuando los guardias de Wisertone fueron por ti casi te mataban, y ¿sabes por que?, porque no los mataste primero-

Hans al no ver respuesta alguna se limito a decir-Entiendo crees que si matas a alguien te veran como un monstruo, como sea la pequeña tropa esta lista.

El ejercito enemigo derrumbo un parte de la muralla y empezaron a entrar.

La pequeña tropa de Arendelle le dio lucha al ejercito enemigo.

-Elsa has lo que tengas que hacer no te juzgare- se acerco Anna y le toco el hombro

De pronto Elsa vio a Jack en el cielo, y su ira regreso.

-Anna entra al castillo-

Anna corrio y se metio al castillo.

Elsa suspiro y empezo a arrojar flechas de hielo a los atacantes.

-¿Que esta pasando?- se pregunto Jack confundido

Jack observo que Edward traia un arco y le apuntaba a Elsa, Elsa volteo e hizo un montículo de hielo y este paro la flecha, Elsa hizo uno s picos de hielo en el suelo que se extendieron hasta llegar a Edward, Edward al ver esto corrió para que no lo alcanzaran

El conde de Wiseltone al ver que Elsa ya habia herido gravemente a la mayoría de su ejercito, decidió ordenar la retirada.

-Elsa- grito Jack

Elsa se limito a caminar de regreso a la montaña, Jack descendió al suelo.

De pronto Edward apareció nuevamente apuntando a Elsa, Jack le grito a Elsa, pero esta lo ignoraba, Jack no sabia que hacer ya que aunque el se interpusiera la flecha lo atravesaría.

Hans apareció y observo que su hermano le estaba apuntando a Elsa

-Edward- grito Hans

Elsa volteo pero la flecha ya la habia lanzado, Hans se interpuso y esta le dio en el corazón.

Al pasar esto el trato de con los trolls se habia acabado, asi que de alguna manera Edward volvio a sentir amor.

Se acerco corriendo para ver a su hermano.

-Hermano- dijo Hans tomando la mano de Edward. -No es tu culpa- cerro los ojos

-No- grito Edward


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver aquel suceso.

Anna salió del castillo corriendo ya que escucho gritos. De pronto vio a Hans lleno de sangre.

Edward se levanto sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, luego volteo a ver a Elsa con una mirada de tristeza.

-lo siento- dijo Edward apartando la mirada.-Todo lo que hice… no lo quería hacer, estaba bajo una especie de hechizo- exclamo algo enojado.

Elsa no sabia que decir, pues todavia no lograba digerir todo lo ocurrido ese dia.

-¿Elsa estas bien?- pregunto Jack preocupado

Elsa lo volteo a ver pero se remitió a decir algo.

Kristoff se acerco a Anna y la abrazo.

Edward dejo de mirar a Hans por un momento y vio a Kristoff y le hizo un ademan para que se acercara.

-Ayudame a llevarlo al barco, por favor- dijo Edward tratando de ser amable

-Claro- dijo Kristoff agachandose

Los dos llevaron a Hans al barco de donde vinieron, los tripulantes quedaron atónitos al ver esto.

-Cuidenlo, tengo algo que hacer antes de irnos, cuando regrese les explicare que paso-dijo Edward tratando de contener la calma.

Se dirigió al castillo, y Kristoff se quedo siguiendolo por precaución, toco la puerta del castillo, los guardias le dijeron a Elsa y esta salió.

-E.. los dejo solos- dijo Kristoff mientras iba a buscar a Anna.

-Gracias, por aceptar escucharme, significa mucho para mi. La razon por la cual trate de matarte y ayude al conde, fue porque hice un trato con los trolls-

Elsa lo interrumpio

-¿un trato?-lo volteo a ver confundida

-Si, ellos le cambiaron los recuerdos a Hans, e hicieron que cambiara totalmente, estaba obsesionado con obtener la corona, asi es que investigue y logre averiguar que fueron los trolls-

-¿y para que los trolls querrían hacer eso?-

-facil, querian que su "protegido" se quedara con la princesa-

-¿te refieres a Kristoff?- se quedo pensativa

-Si-dijo tomándola de las manos, Elsa inmediatamente se safo

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?-

-¿Que?- Edward se exalto.-Esos trolls no son tan buenos como parecen, ellos me pidieron a cambio que renunciara al amor-dijo volteandose

-¿al amor?-

-Si, renunciar a ti fue muy difícil, pero tenia que salvar a mi hermano- dijo volteandose y tomando a Elsa de los hombros-Edward al ver que estaba lastimando a Elsa se disculpo y la solto.

-No sabes lo mucho que te quiero creer- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-Elsa, tienes que creerme- le dijo con mirada suplicante

-¿Pero porque ahora no estas tratando de matarme?-

-Al morir mi hermano, creo que se acabo el trato-hizo una pausa.-se que tienes muchas dudas, pero no importa lo que te diga si no me vas a creer- dijo agachando la mirada

-Digamos que te creo, pero ¿por que me querias matar?-pregunto exaltada

-porque ese amor se convirtió en odio, te convertiste en la persona que mas detestaba en este mundo-grito exaltado con lagrimas en los ojos

Elsa lo abrazo.

-Ya no puedo ver mas- exclamo Jack mirando desde arriba, se dirigió a la habitación de Elsa.

* * *

Elsa entro a su habitación y vio a Jack sentado junto a la ventana, contemplando a la luna.

-Jack- exclamo para llamar su atención

-Elsa-volteo a verla.-Tenemos que hablar-dijo mientras se levantaba

-Claro, ¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunto intrigada

-¿Que sientes por Edward?- pregunto directamente

-¿Que?-Elsa se quedo sorprendida por su pregunta

-Creo que...- le dio la espalda- no lo se Jack- exclamo enojada

-Perdón por aparecer en tu vida, creo que estabas mejor sin mi- dijo Jack un poco enojado -Prometi no volver a dejarte, pero es la unica forma-Elsa lo interrumpió

-¿Por que quieres elegir por mi?- lo volteo a ver, tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Elsa, por favor, por lo que mas quieras, olvidate de mi, casate, no me importa con quien sea, pero se feliz- se dio la media vuelta.

-Esta bien- agacho la mirada

Jack se sorprendió de que Elsa se rindiera.

-Sabes, estaba confundida entre Edward y tu, pero tienes razón-dijo Elsa tratando de que Jack le creyera


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Jack se dio la vuelta y salto por la ventana, conteniéndose de no ver hacia atrás.

Elsa trato de controlarse, ya que noto que su habitación empezó a congelarse.

-Cálmate- se replico a ella misma -No se porque me enamore de el- se grito a si misma caminando en círculos.

-¿Elsa estas bien?-Pregunto Anna detrás de la puerta

Elsa se quedo callada y Anna decidió entrar.

Elsa estaba en el piso devastada, dándole la espalda a Anna.

Anna fue hacia ella, y se agacho, y la abrazo por de tras.

-Sea lo que te tenga asi, puedes decírmelo- le dijo Anna mientras la soltaba, y se ponía enfrente de Elsa

Elsa no quería decirle algo a Anna, ya que temía que se burlase de ella, ya que al parecer todos creían que Elsa no se enamoraría , ya que creían que era frívola y no expresaba sus sentimientos.

-Es acaso, por Jack- Anna volteo hacia donde miraba Elsa

Elsa se volteo hacia otro lado.

-Es acaso que sientes algo por el, o por Edward?- seguía tratando de que Elsa dijera algo.

-La verdad es que…-Elsa titubeó

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mi- le dijo suplicante

Elsa suspiro y le conto lo que sentía, después de un rato las dos se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Elsa se desperto primero, vio a Elsa a lado de ella, y recordo todo lo que le platico y sintió algo de verguenza, se levanto tratando de no despertarla, pero Anna se desperto.

-Elsa- dijo adormilada

-Perdon por despertarte- dijo Elsa apenada

-No, importa, ¿que quieres hacer hoy?- se levanto lentamente

-Amm, no lo se- hizo una pausa -haremos lo que tu quieras, que te parece- dijo tratando de sonar alegre

-Estabien, cambiate y luego vamos a desayunar- dijo acercandose a la puerta

-Ok-dijo buscando que ponerse.

* * *

-Perdon, princesa Anna, el principe Edward esta alla afuera, y desea hablar con usted- le dijo el mayordomo

-Que extraño- se dijo Anna entre si -Déjenlo pasar-

Dejaron pasar a Edward y este se acerco a Anna.

-Te escucho- le dijo Anna

-Mmm..- titubeo -quiero hablar acerca de Elsa- hizo una pausa viendo la reaccion de Anna

-¿Sobre que?- quizo que procediera, antes de que Elsa saliera

-Quiero hablarte sobre lo que me paso y sobre lo que te hice a ti y- hizo una pausa

-Ya estoy informada, sobre eso, aunque se me hace dificil creerlo- dijo viendolo a los ojos

-Anna, yo la amo, nunca haria nada para lastimarla, y la acepto tal y como es, y requiero que tu me creas- le dijo suplicante

-¿Tratas de decirme algo?- pregunto intrigada

-Se todo acerca de sus poderes, se que siente algo por otra persona, pero tambien creo que siente algo por mi-

-¿Ella te dijo que queria a alguien mas?- pregunto asombrada

-No, yo lo deduje, y creo que acerte-dijo desviando la mirada.-Creo que ya me voy- dijo seriamente

-Edward, creo que me equivoque, ahora creo que eres buena persona, no hagas que me arrepiente de creerte-le dijo amenazandolo

Edward solto una pequeña risa -te prometo que no te arrepentiras- se dio la vuelta y vio que Elsa salio de su cuarto.

Anna no sabia que hacer, pues no queria que Elsa lo viera pero, ya era demasiado tarde, Edward vio la expresion de Anna.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy- le dijo a Anna, fingiendo no haber visto a Elsa

-Espera- grito Elsa

Edward volteo.

-Los dejo- dijo Anna mientras se iba a un lugar donde no la vieran, pero donde pudiera escuchar lo que decian.

-Edward, quiero ser sincera contigo, yo siento algo por ti, pero-

-Pero sientes algo mas fuerte, por ese alguien misterioso-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

-mm..-Elsa no sabia que decirle

-Si quieres que te deje de pretender, solo dimelo- le dijo viéndola

-yo- Elsa se le quebro la voz, Edward le tomo las manos y la miro a los ojos

-No me digas que el no sabe lo que sientes por el-

-Lo sabe, pero- desvio la mirada

-Dime quien es y hare lo que sea para que-Edward hizo una pausa

-No, Edward, lo que trato decirte es, que quiero olvidarme de el y-

-Eso quiere decir, que me das una oportunidad- dijo entusiasmado

-Si- dijo tratando de sonar alegre

-Sabes, pense que nunca me aceptarias, perdon, veo que van a desayunar- dijo viendo que la mesa estaba lista

-¿Quieres desayunar con nosotras?-

-Claro que si- dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Mientras tanto Jack en la otra parte del mundo

-Estoy seguro de que hice lo correcto- se replicaba a si mismo Jack

-¿Porque la conoci?,¿ porque soy un espiritu?- gritaba enojadado

-Por favor luna hazme humano, solo una vida, luego haz lo que quieras, por favor hare lo que quieras- gritaba desesperado


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

A Anna se le hizo raro que tan rápido aceptara a Edward, pues creía que se iba a remitir a quedarse sola, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vio feliz, asi que decidió no volver a mencionar el nombre de Jack, ya que aunque no lo parecía estaba enamorada de el, algo muy raro ya que se volvieron a reencontrar y no compartieron muchos momentos, aunque después recordó a Hans y comprendió a Elsa.

-Anna, ¿estas ahí?- decía Elsa pasando su mano enfrente de Anna

-Perdón- dijo despertando de sus pensamientos

-Edward estaba preguntándote acerca de Kristoff-

-A, ¿qué quieres saber?- pregunto sorprendida

-Quiero saber si te trata bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa forzada

-Si- dijo preguntándose acerca del motivo de su pregunta

-Me alegro- dijo agachando su mirada al vaso que tenia en la mano

-Saben, no quiero regresar a mi hogar, ya que cuando sepan la razón de muerte de Hans- suspiro –no se que les voy a decir- dijo volteando a ver al techo.

Elsa tomo del brazo a Edward sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro a pasear?- dijo Anna tratando de suavizar el ambiente

-Me parece bien- dijo Edward tratando de sonar entusiasmado

Elsa lo volteo a ver y por un momento pensó que podía olvidar a Jack.

-Bueno espérenme voy a cambiarme- dijo Anna corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-perdón por sacar a mi hermano, se que les hizo mucho daño y-

Elsa lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, ya descubrimos la verdad, ya no tenemos resentimientos hacia tu hermano, aunque lo siento mucho por-

Edward ahora la interrumpido

-Por favor dejemos atrás todo lo malo, concentrémonos en el ahora- le dijo mientras sujetaba sus manos.

-Esta bien- dijo Elsa perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Edward

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Anna bromeando

-Nada- contestaron al mismo tiempo soltando sus manos

* * *

Jack decidió no hacer mas hielo, solo se sento a ver a los demás, a observar lo que hacian, lo que comian, solo pensaba en que queria ser humano. De pronto se le ocurrio buscar a un ser poderoso que le ayudara, pero luego penso.

-Aunque lo encontrara nadie puede verme, nadie cree en mi-

-¿Porque?- grito

De pronto el cielo se obscureció y salió la luna, todos asustados por el acontecimiento se fueron corriendo asustados, pues nunca habian visto que eso pasara en el dia.

La luna por fin le hablo, mejor dicho el hombre de la luna.

Jack estaba feliz, pues el hombre de la luna le dijo que lo iba a convertir en humano, pero tenia que hacer algo para merecerlo.

Jack no sabia a que se referia pero estaba feliz, aunque le puso mas condiciones Jack las acepto sin prestarle mucha atención.

* * *

-¿Bien que haremos?-pregunto Edward

-Primero vamos por Kristoff- dijo Anna mientras caminaba, cuando de pronto reacciono y se detuvo. -¡Oh! , perdon-dijo recordando que el vivia con los trolls

-Voy por el y nos reunimos en el restaurante de Granny-

-Ok, no tardes- dijo Elsa amenazadora

Anna solto una risista -No tardo- dijo hiendose rapidamente

-¿Porque no quieres que se tarde, acaso tienes miedo a quedarte a solas conmigo?- dijo Edward mientras caminaba

-Amm- Elsa comenzo a caminar

-Es broma, Elsa, ¿donde esta ese restaurante?-

-Por acá- señalo a lo lejos. -Perdon Edward- dijo agachando la mirada

-¿Por?- pregunto viendola

-Me siento rara estando a solas contigo-

-Eso es normal Elsa, nunca has tenido una relacion, no tienes porque disculparte, no hay ningun problema si no quieres que estemos a solas-

-Gracias por tratar de justificarme- dijo sonriendo un poco

* * *

Jack regreso a Arendelle, pero todavia no sabia que tenia que hacer para merecer ser humano de nuevo.

Por nada del mundo pensaba toparse con Elsa, bueno hasta no ser humano.

-¿Que sera?- se pregunto desesperado

Emprendió el vuelo para ver si se le ocurria algo, cuando de pronto vio a Elsa tomada de la mano de Edward.

Se le hirvió la sangre, pero sabia que el se loo habia buscado.

-Tal vez debo dejarla ir- suspiro -se feliz Elsa- se dispuso a marcharse


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12

Jack voló lo mas rápido posible lejos de Arendelle, de pronto se empezó a sentir pesado y cayo rápidamente en un lago, se fue hasta el fondo, de pronto reacciono y nado hacia arriba.

Miro alrededor para ver donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que estaba al limite de Arendelle.

Empezó a nadar, pero después de un rato se canso y se mareo, ya que todo era agua.

-Elsa, quiero decirte algo, se que es muy precipitado pero…-Edward hizo una pausa

Elsa confundida lo volteo a ver preocupada

De pronto llegaron Anna y Kristoff y se sentaron en la mesa.

Anna volteo a ver la mano de Elsa y luego volteo a ver a Edward.

-Elsa-dijo Edward levantándose de la silla y aproximándose hacia a ella.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó arrodillándose y sacando un anillo de su bolsillo

Elsa sorprendida se quedo sin palabras.

-¡Di que si!- exclamo suplicante Anna

Elsa quería decirle que si, pero otra parte de ella seguía pensando en Jack.

-Entiendo, fue muy precipitado- exclamo desilusionado Edward mirando a la mesa

-Acepto- exclamo Elsa tímidamente

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido quitando la mirada de la mesa

-Acepto casarme contigo- dijo con una sonrisa mirando lo entusiasmado que estaba quien ahora seria su prometido.

Edward se levanto rápidamente de su silla y alzó a Elsa.

-Pensé que no aceptarías- exclamo bajándola lentamente.

-¿Por qué esta tan lejos?-se replicaba a si mismo Jack

-Mejor voy hacia al bosque- se dijo aun cansado

-Bueno ¿cuando planean casarse?-

-Amm…. Cuando Elsa lo desee, yo quisiera que fuera lo mas antes posible- exclamo volteando a ver a Elsa.

-Al fin tierra firme-grito mientras se arrastraba para salir del agua.

Se paro y observo para ver cuanto le faltaba, y pudo notar que estaba mas lejos de lo que creía, decidió colarse en el próximo barco que se acercara.

Jack no tuvo suerte ese dia y ya empezaba a tener hambre.

Vio a unos cuantos metros a un pescador, así que fue hacia a el.

-Disculpe señor, podría trabajar a cambio de un pescado, es que no tengo dinero-le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas triste posible.

-Esta bien muchacho, ¿sabes pescar?-

-mmm… no, pero aprendo rápido-

-ya se, mejor vas a cortar el pescado- exclamo alegremente el señor

-Bueno-

Dos días después, Jack seguía trabajando con el pescador, para juntar dinero, para ropa, comida y un transporte, mientras tanto en el castillo, por tradición, Elsa y Edward tenían que hacer una cena de compromiso en la cual invitaban a personas de la realeza.

-¿Acaso, van a venir tus hermanos?-pregunto algo asustada Elsa

-mmm.. no lo se, ¿quieres que les diga que no vengan?- pregunto bromeando, aunque Elsa no se dio cuenta

-No, yo so lo preguntaba-

-Elsa, tranquila. Si quieres hacemos esto lo mas breve posible-

-No, tienes razón tengo que tranquilizarme-dijo suspirando hondo

-Atención-alzo la voz Edward haciendo sonar su copa de vino con un tenedor

-¿Quieres anunciarlo o lo hago yo, su majestad?- le susurro a Elsa

-Hazlo tu-le respondió nerviosa

-La razón por la que estamos todos reunidos es para anunciarles que su majestad la reina y su servidor, estamos comprometidos-

Cuando finalizo, muchos quedaron atónitos, pero aplaudieron sin cesar.

Pronto empezó a tocar una pequeña orquesta, y algunos empezaron a bailar.

-Al fin- exclamo Jack llegando a Arendelle

De pronto observo que había muchas personas distinguidas entrando en el castillo.

Jack quería entrar, pero no podía, ya que no estaba bien vestido, y no quería que Elsa lo viera así.

Decidió esperar al día siguiente para saber que había pasado.


	13. Capitulo 13

Jack se quedo dormido en un arbusto cerca del castillo, de pronto alguien lo pico en la cabeza.

-Ahh- exclamo Jack, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Edward

-Perdón, ¿que hace durmiendo aquí?- pregunto algo amable Edward

-A.. yo quería hablar con la princesa…-dijo balbuceando

A Edward se le hizo extraño, pero decidió ayudarlo.

-Toma mi mano-dijo Edward cortésmente

-¿Que?- hizo un mal gesto

-Entonces levántate solo- se dio la vuelta Edward, Jack se levanto y siguió a Edward.

-Por favor dígale a la princesa que alguien la busca- le indico Edward a un guardia.

Después de un rato salió Anna, esta creía que era Kristoff, pero al darse cuenta de que era Jack, se sorprendió y se enfado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-pregunto enojada

-Vine…porque.. ya no tiene caso- dijo mirando al suelo

-Espera, ¿porque todos pueden verte?-

-La luna me concedió ser humano de nuevo, pero ya no tiene caso-

-Sera mejor que…-

-Tienes razón, ya me voy-exclamo desilusionado, dispuesto a irse, se dio la vuelta y choco con alguien.

-Perdón, no estaba mirando- exclamo Jack

-Elsa, no sabia que ibas a regresar, tan pronto- dijo Anna tratando de que no viera a Jack

Elsa y Jack se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos por mas de un segundo, luego Elsa reacciono y se levanto inmediatamente.

-Elsa, espera tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? todo lo dejaste muy claro la ultima vez- exclamo enojada

Jack se acerco a Anna.

-Ten, por favor se la das, es muy importante para mi- Jack estiro su mano con lo que parecía ser una carta

Anna la tomo pero no dijo nada. Jack camino lentamente, con la mirada en el piso, pensando en que hacer, pues no tenia otro sentido, para ser humano.

Anna no sabia que hacer, su hermana parecía tan destrozada al ver a Jack.

-Voy a leerla, y luego lo decidiré- se dijo a si misma en voz alta

Fue hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta y saco la carta del sobre, y la desdoblo.

ELSA SE QUE ESTAS ENOJADA CONMIGO, POR NO TRATAR, POR NO LUCHAR POR TI, PERO DEBES ENTENDERME, NO QUERIA HACERTE MAS DAÑO, COMO IBAS A TENER UNA RELACION CON UN ESPIRITU, CREEME YO TAMBIEN HE SUFRIDO, DEJARTE IR FUE LO MAS DOLOROSO QUE HE HECHO. HICE TODO LO POSIBLE POR ESTAR A TU LADO, COMO LO MERECIAS TU, CON ALGUIEN QUE TUBIERAS UNA RELACION ABIERTA "ALGUIEN DE CARNE Y HUESO", CONVENCI A LA LUNA DE QUE ME HICIERA HUMANO DENUEVO;AUNQUE VEO QUE YA ES TARDE.

SOLO ESPERO QUE SEAS MUY FELIZ, A LADO DE QUIEN TE MEREZCA.

JACK.

-Estoy mas confundida aun, no la hubiera leído- dijo preocupada Anna

De pronto tocaron a su puerta

-Princesa, la reina la necesita inmediatamente- le dijo el mayordomo desde la puerta

-Ya voy, Gracias- grito Anna, aproximándose a la puerta

Anna vio que Elsa estaba con la mejor modista del reino, probándose lo que seria su vestido para la boda.

-wow, es muy lindo, ¿pero no es muy apresurado?-Anna pregunto intrigada

-no te lo había dicho Anna, pero la boda se va a adelantar- dijo viéndola desde el espejo que estaba enfrente de ella, ya que no podía moverse, porque la señora estaba poniendo alfileres, para hacer los últimos retoques.

-¿Y porque adelantaron la fecha?-pregunto dudosa

-por que va a ver una festividad muy grande en su país en ese mes, además que mas da un mes mas o un mes menos- dijo tratando de sonar calmada

-¿Que?, ¿por qué suenas tan calmada, en verdad lo amas?-

-¿por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto algo irritada

-Su majestad, lamento interrumpir, pero ya he terminado- comento la modista

Elsa se quito el vestido para que la modista pudiera llevárselo y terminarlo, después de que la modista se fue, Elsa cerro la puerta.

-¿A que viene tu pregunta?- pregunto molesta

-mmm.. solo preguntaba- dijo tartamudeando

-Claro que siento algo por el, si no me hubiera comprometido- dijo dándose la vuelta, volteando hacia el espejo

-Elsa mmm…- Anna iba a darle la carta de Jack, pero Edward entro a la habitación

-Ah, perdón pensé que no había nadie adentro-dijo algo avergonzado

-No hay problema pasa- dijo Elsa

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer, los dejo solos- dijo Anna aproximándose a la puerta

-¿Cómo esta su majestad?- pregunto inclinándose

-Bien- dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa

-¿segura?-pregunto notando que le pasaba algo

-Si, solo estoy algo abrumada-

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-pregunto tomando sus manos

-No, gracias-dijo algo incomoda

-Esta bien, ahh… se me olvidaba tengo que ver lo de las invitaciones, nos vemos alrato-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós- dijo Elsa

Elsa se sentía algo extraña desde que se topo con Jack, después recordó la pregunta de Anna.

-Basta- se dijo asi misma.-Tengo que salir-dijo yendo a la montaña

-Quisiera quitarme esto que siento- grito

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto una voz familiar

Elsa volteo y vio a Jack, Elsa se asusto

-Perdón, pero no quería irme sin decirte adiós- dijo Jack con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Te vas?, otra vez te vas- exclamo enojada

-¿Te molesta que me vaya?¿Entonces quieres que me quede?-dijo con una pequeña risa

Elsa no dijo nada y empezó a caminar

-Bueno te acompañare- dijo Jack caminado detrás de ella

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Elsa

-Bueno, estoy caminando, ya no puedo volar, oye ¿podrías hacer algo de nieve o hielo?- pregunto con mirada suplicante

-¿De verdad eres humano?-

-Si, desde hace un mes-

-¿Qué, donde estas…?-Jack la interrumpio-¿Durmiendo, comiendo?.. por ahí- le contesto Jack

-Puedes quedarte en el castillo- le dijo Elsa

-¿De verdad vas a casarte?- le pregunto con la mirada abajo

-Si, ¿porque?-

-No, solo quería saber-

después de un momento de silencio

-Vamos a jugar- grito Jack

-Jack, ya estoy muy grande para jugar-

-Perdon, pero nadie tiene poderes de hielo, solo tu, asi que utilizalos-

-Como quieras- Elsa empezó a congelar un poco de piso-Ahí esta, ya puedes patinar-le señalo el suelo.

-Mmmm. No tengo patines-

-Bueno, entonces juega como un niño normal, a la pelota-le señalo unos niños que estaban jugando futbol

-Ya no quiero jugar-

Elsa comenzó a caminar otra vez, y Jack siguió detrás de ella

-Elsa, ¿podría ayudarte, a hacer algo en el castillo?-

-¿Cómo a que?-

-No se, ser tu ayudante, tu mayordomo, un guardia, tu asistente-

-Jaja, esta bien serás mi asistente, pero primero vamos a comprarte ropa-

-¿Qué me veo muy sucio?-


End file.
